


On Pause

by xLovelyPoisonx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLovelyPoisonx/pseuds/xLovelyPoisonx
Summary: A modest apartment in winter; cold nights that are made warmer by hot chocolate, and the feeling of your lips on mine





	On Pause

Amber irises flutter lazily open, struggling to focus whilst Kenma attempts to gather his bearings. He’s still drowsy after waking from what was intended to be a quick nap. A “cat nap”, Kuroo would call it, never one to miss an opportunity to make a lame feline related pun.

“I like the faces you make whenever I tell you a joke like that,” Kuroo would explain with his trademark smirk. “because you’re secretly amused by it- I can tell. You just don’t want me to know that I’m right.” And Kenma would brush aside that logic without comment because Kuroo isn’t right.

The space heater seated a few short feet away from their bed is doing its best to melt away the chill that has overtaken the room, but with little success. If not for his own personal heater currently melded to his back, Kenma knows he would have resorted to bundling up in multiple layers of clothing in order to sleep comfortably. Wait.

Kenma scours his brain, grasping at the wisps of memories from the moments just before he fell asleep earlier. He recalls an arm draped over his waist, and a large hand gently cradling one of Kenma’s own, still tapping at the buttons of his PSP to rack up a combo- but the PSP is no longer in his hands. Instead, it rests on the small bedside table, screen still dimly lit with the word PAUSED in bold print centered over the battle happening in the background. He’s grateful to Kuroo for pausing his game, and for turning down the brightness on his system to preserve the battery life, too.

After saving his current game, Kenma powers down the gaming device and places it back on the table before he makes a genuine effort to get out of bed. He wants to find out where Kuroo’s gone now.

It doesn’t take long for Kenma to discover Kuroo’s whereabouts; the whistling of the kettle alerts him to a presence in the kitchen, and there, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot (likely in an effort to keep warm), is Kuroo. He’s pouring scalding hot water into first one mug, and then a second while Kenma makes his approach.

Padding silently across the cool tile floor, Kenma says nothing to alert Kuroo of his presence, but he knows that Kuroo’s already aware of him. He’s always aware of Kenma, after all.

“Hey.” Kuroo greets him. This is the first word to have passed between the two in their dimly lit kitchen, and it feels almost strange to break the silence so casually. But Kenma knows that Kuroo doesn’t expect a verbal response-- or anything, for that matter. Kuroo doesn’t have expectations; only goals that he strives toward.

Kenma steps forward, allowing slim arms to encircle Kuroo’s waist. He presses his cheek against the other man's back and intertwines his fingers over Kuroo’s abdomen. “Hey.”

Kuroo continues his work with the hand-me-down ceramic mug as if Kenma weren’t attached to his back at all. Soon, the sound of a tiny packet being torn open catches Kenma’s attention, and the scent of artificial chocolate flavoring fills the air. Kenma allows a small smile to curl his lips.

Nights like this are what make it all worth it, he thinks to himself as Kuroo turns toward him, mugs now forgotten on the counter, to return Kenma’s embrace and press lips to his smaller lover’s forehead.

Sometimes it’s nice to put the rest of the world on pause.


End file.
